Corazones con Formas Realistas
by kakatsushi
Summary: Sasuke quiere encontrar algún refugio en donde sus fans no puedan encontrarlo. Hinata desea esconderse de las miradas compasivas que Konoha le da por su corazón roto ¿A quién se le ocurriría buscarlos en el maratón de películas sobre zombies en el día más romántico del año? D: Un poco tarde.


-.-.-.-.-

Nota:

Unos días tarde XD Ésta historia se me ocurrió en parte por un fic que hice hace años; un anti 14 de Febrero con otra pareja crack (KakaSaku) y también por un comentario que hice en FB sobre que ésta vez así pasaría mí 14 de febrero yo: con un maratón de películas Zombie xD

-.-.-.-.-

¡Ayako amaba su trabajo!

Sabía que no era precisamente la envidia de sus familiares o amigos, y que constantemente le preguntaban por qué diablos no buscaba algo más. Seguro que encontraría algo mejor pagado que ser la vendedora de boletos en el cine de Konoha. Pero la mujer de cuarenta y siete años en realidad disfrutaba lo que hacía y con eso era feliz; pagaba sus cuentas y conocía gente de todo tipo ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tenía anécdotas por montones y había sido testigo de un sinfín de historias; algunas tristes, otras escalofriantes pero también muchas historias de amor. ¿A cuántos hombres no había visto arrodillarse y entregar un anillo a la mujer que amaban en medio de una función?

Rió por lo bajo ganándose las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

¡Ah! Ése era el día favorito por Cupido y el suyo también. Se preguntó ilusionada ¿Cuántas parejas se formarían ése día? ¿Cuántas mujeres darían el "sí" para pasar el resto de sus vidas con el hombre de sus sueños?

Suspiró ensoñada en su cabina, imaginando las grandes historias de amor de las que sería cómplice involuntaria ése día.

— Un boleto para la sala V.I.P, en el maratón de películas Zombies. — La interrumpió de sus sueños el chico guapo de la Villa. Sus profundos ojos negros sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Ayako frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha, no? — Preguntó más para confirmar su identidad que por hacer plática.

El héroe de guerra asintió una sola vez visiblemente fastidiado por lo que la mujer comenzó a ingresar los datos necesarios para imprimir su boleto.

— ¿No deberías estar éste día acompañado de una bella chica y disfrutando del romance? Estoy segura que con tu cara muchas están detrás de ti.

El Uchiha resopló.

— Sólo las lunáticas… Si tan sólo hubiera una chica cuerda en ésta Villa; o en el mundo, lo consideraría.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

¡Eso estaba mal! ¡Muy mal!

No es que él fuera su persona favorita en el mundo o que le tuviera aprecio, pero le agradecía haber salvado su vida y la del mundo en general. Por muy malvado que hubiera sido ya había pagado su condena, hasta él merecía un poco de amor.

— Son 300 yenes; asiento 8, fila 11. Disfruta las diez horas del maratón… ¿Estarás allí tanto tiempo?

Sasuke encogió los hombros y pagó.

— Si no tengo que salir corriendo por alguna fanática que me encuentre o algún nuevo enemigo mortal…

La mujer lo vio marcharse por la parte en donde nadie lo viera para ingresar a la sala y suspiró un poco acongojada.

Qué triste.

Ese joven ya había perdido demasiado como para seguir solo… ¡Y con esa cara y cuerpo! ¡Por dios!

Si Sasuke Uchiha no tenía una cita romántica para ése día ¿qué podía esperar ella?

Unos cinco minutos después de que hubiera guardado el dinero que el de ojos negros le diera y ella se distrajera haciendo cuentas, una suave y melódica voz llamó su atención.

— Di-Disculpe…

Volteó a ver a su nueva clienta formando una instantánea sonrisa grande en el rostro.

— Hinata-chan, buen día cariño.

La chica la miró sorprendida, eso era todo menos un "buen día". Suspiró y miró al piso.

— Buen día Ayako-san.

La mujer la miró desconcertada. Cierto que la jovencita no era precisamente la persona con más energía que hubiese visto, pero aún para ella ése aspecto depresivo iba más allá de lo que le conociera… De repente lo recordó, la noticia del día: Sakura y Naruto habían comenzado a salir de manera formal.

Quiso hacer una exclamación de comprensión, pero decidió omitirlo por el bien de la chica con el corazón roto. Para nadie era un secreto lo intenso de sus sentimientos y seguramente debía estar pasándola terriblemente mal.

— ¿Alguna función en especial, Hinata-chan? — Preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

La Hyuuga asintió después de unos segundos.

— El maratón Zombie, en la sala V.I.P., por favor.

Ayako abrió los ojos entre asustada y divertida. La heredera del clan más prestigiado de Konoha no era conocida por disfrutar de ése tipo de películas. Recordaba una tarde en donde la joven había salido corriendo después de quince minutos de ver "La masacre de Texas". Función a la que había sido obligada a ir por el chico Inuzuka.

— ¿Estás segura, cariño?

— S-S-Sí… Yo… Sólo… Sólo quisiera estar sola éste día… por favor.

La mujer sintió su corazón romperse. Tal vez no sería tan bueno ése catorce de febrero.

— Hinata-chan, ya hay alguien ésa sala.

— Oh.

Ante la mirada de decepción de la joven le sonrió suavemente.

— Aunque no creo que te moleste, de hecho probablemente sea la única persona en la tierra que no te hará preguntas incomodas… — Comenzó a explicar la mujer deteniéndose unos segundos, formándose una idea en su cabeza. Sasuke quería alguien "cuerda" y la Hyuuga sí que lo era; jamás lo había volteado a ver con amor en sus ojos ¿Qué mejor prueba?

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata necesitaba alguien que la dejara ser ella misma ¡Y no había mejor candidato para eso que el apático e indiferente Uchiha! Sonrió resplandecientemente. — ¡Es perfecto!

— ¿Perdone? — Cuestionó la Hyuuga un poco perturbada ante la espontanea muestra de Ayako que parecía ser la prima perdida de Guy-sensei.

— ¡Nada, nada, nada! ¡El maratón Zombie es perfecto para ti Hinata-chan!

La de cabello purpura asintió no muy convencida, pero finalmente agradecida que pudiera tener un lugar donde esconderse. Aún era temprano y no había recibido más que miradas compasivas de todas las personas con las que se encontraba.

Toda su vida había sido mirada de ésa manera: con compasión, con lastima, no quería más de eso, no cuando se había esforzado por mejorar como persona. Pero definitivamente no le ayudaban ni la fecha ni la nueva situación sentimental de Naruto.

— 300 yenes, asiento 7, fila 11. — Dijo la mujer hablando rápidamente y entregando con una velocidad sorprendente el boleto a la desconcertada jovencita. — ¡Corre Hinata! ¡Corre! Ya casi empieza la función.

— S-s-sí… Gracias.

Ayako rió para sí cuando vio marcharse a la de ojos perla. Si tan sólo esos dos pudieran ver lo perfecto que eran el uno para el otro…

— Boleto para el maratón Zombie en la sala V.I.P, por favor. — Llamó su atención un chico con gafas oscuras y larga gabardina que ocultaba su rostro en el amplio cuello de ésta.

Ayako frunció el ceño.

¡Ah, no! Nadie iba a interrumpir que su nueva pareja favorita se hicieran… Bueno: ¡Pareja!

— ¿El chico de los bichos, cierto? — Preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente mal de no ser tan amable; como normalmente lo era, con el compañero de equipo de Hinata.

El joven asintió con todo y su aire de misterio.

— Shino Abura…

— ¡Como sea! Lo siento, la función está llena.

El joven la miró desconcertado.

— ¿Una función de terror llena en San Valentín? Si se piensa eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué? Porque…

— Tengo lugares para "Avatar: The Last Airbender". — Ayako se acercó de manera cómplice al joven. — Quieren darle una nueva oportunidad a ésa película, pero si me preguntas es más horrorosa que cualquiera de zombies que hayas visto.

Shino encogió lo hombros y asintió aceptando entrar al lugar que cambiaría su forma de ver la vida para siempre.

-.-.-.-.

Sasuke levantó el portavasos del asiento de junto y subió los pies, recostándose cómodamente sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a reprenderlo por su falta de modales por tres razones:

1\. Nadie más entraría al maratón de películas Zombies en catorce de febrero, así que tendría la sala completa a su disposición.

2\. Era Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo Naruto era lo suficientemente tonto (o valiente) como para hacerle frente.

3\. Y… Era Sasuke Uchiha.

En realidad con ser él bastaba.

Bueno, quizás no del todo. De hecho por eso estaba en ése lugar ¿No?

Una persona pensaría que bastaría con haber sido considerado un traidor y ser prácticamente el legado del Clan del Diablo para que sus fans lo dejaran en paz… ¡Pero no!

Allí las había tenido despertándolo desde que el sol hizo aparición dándole obsequios espantosos, y si no les abría la puerta simplemente arrojaban el regalo contra sus ventanas rompiéndolas.

Estúpidas chicas.

El ex vengador había pensado en que la otra opción que tenía era esconde… err… refugiarse, en algún campo de entrenamiento, pero ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Miles o quizás millones de posticks adornaban los árboles de los lugares de entrenamiento con mensajes dirigidos a él.

Algunas habían sido un poco más creativas formando figuras de corazones irreales y cosas de ése estilo.

El último Uchiha suspiró con resignación sabiendo que pasaría varias horas en ése lugar, viendo muertes ridículas de gente o increíblemente estúpida o con el peor destino del mundo.

Bueno, por suerte para él, la sala al ser V.I.P contaba con su propio sanitario y sólo tenía que apretar un curioso botoncito para hacer pedido de comida nada saludable para que se la llevaran hasta su asiento… Definitivamente era el mejor refugio contra el cursi y tonto día de San Valentín.

Como aún no empezaba la función decidió que trataría de recuperar algunas horas perdidas del sueño que sus seguidoras le habían robado, así que cerró los ojos y se relajó: Sólo para ser interrumpido un par de minutos después.

— D-D-Dis-Disculpe, U-Uchiha-san, pero es-es-está ocupando mi asiento.

Frunció el ceño y abrió sólo un ojo: El rinnegan, sólo para causar más miedo y que así lo dejaran en paz, pero al ver a la dueña de la voz entendió por qué ésta solo tragaba y no se retiraba corriendo: Era Hinata Hyuuga, una conocida.

Resopló.

Su idea era estar completamente solo en ésa sala, pero estaba seguro que la chica de ojos aperlados no le daría problemas puesto que era tan callada como él.

— Hay muchos asientos libres, escoge otro. — Alegó y se dio media vuelta, descubriendo con ligero enfado que los asientos de enfrente le ocultarían la vista a la pantalla. Encogió los hombros para sí, ¿qué más daba? De todas maneras no era como si realmente hubiera querido ver Zombies y gente tonta.

— Pe-Pero… — La chica tomó aliento y valor. — Éste es mi asiento. Si ocupo otro y llega su verdadero dueño tendría que moverme, y entonces…

— Está bien, está bien. — Respondió el joven cediendo con tal de que se callara. Pensó brevemente en reajustarse en el asiento a su derecha, pero decidió no hacerlo debido a su inminente flojera.

Subió los pies en el asiento de enfrente mientras la de cabello purpura se sentaba a su izquierda. Así por lo menos vería la función y estaría cómodo.

— ¿No-No-No cree que es un poco descortés subir los pies de ésa manera? ¿Qué tal si…?

Con una mirada fiera la silenció antes de que terminara su oración. Y él que creía que sólo Naruto era lo suficientemente estúpido para sermonearlo.

— Hyuuga, relájate. No creo que nadie más entre a ésta función. — La chica exhaló suavemente sabiendo que era verdad. — Además, estaremos aquí las próximas diez horas. Sería bueno que tú hicieras lo mismo, te pusieras cómoda y guardaras silencio.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con la tela de su falda, contemplando la idea. Ciertamente se veía mucho más cómodo Sasuke recostado.

Negó efusivamente, aún cuando llevara leggins debajo, ése no era el comportamiento que se esperara de ella.

— Prefiero estar así, gracias.

Sasuke le restó importancia al asunto y giró el rostro para ver la pantalla. Las luces se habían apagado y finalmente empezaba la casi interminable lista de comerciales.

Brevemente se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en ése lugar su antigua compañera de clases; ella no parecía ser del tipo de chicas que disfrutaran de la violencia sin sentido. Su callada presencia no lo había perturbado nunca, es más, la mayoría de las veces parecía hacerse invisible a todos, así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y simplemente hacerse uno con su asiento.

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando comenzaron las primeras muertes por lo que aparentemente era una epidemia de rabia descomunal, Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al notar por el rabillo de su ojo que la Hyuuga brincaba asustada cada diez segundos.

Negó con la cabeza, chica tonta… Si soportaba le esperaban más de nuevo horas y media de esto ¿En serio era una Kunoichi? Seguro había visto cosas peores y reales.

Su paciencia alcanzó su límite cuando Hinata ahogó un grito al momento en que un muerto viviente salió de la nada y atacaba a la clásica chica tonta de la película.

— ¿Quieres controlarte Hyuuga? ¡Actúa como una Kunoichi!

La de ojos perla abrió los ojos; aún más asustada y miró a su accidental compañero de escondite.

— Lo-lo-lo siento, o-odio las películas de terror. Estoy acostumbrada a que nada salga de ningún lugar si-sin que me dé cuenta. — Comentó señalando sus ojos que lo veían casi todo y el Uchiha la miró incrédulamente.

— Es sólo una película. — Dijo entre dientes y regresó la vista al frente.

— Lo sé, pero aún así…

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Si odias éste tipo de películas; que a mi parecer son muy tontas y predecibles ¿Por qué demonios entraste a un maratón de ellas?

La de cabello purpura guardó silencio unos segundos y miró al piso de manera contemplativa.

Al ver que ella no decía nada Uchiha volteó de nuevo, sorprendiéndose del estado vulnerable en que la descubrió.

— Quería… Sólo… Quería estar sola. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie éste día. Pensé que éste era el mejor lugar para esconderme.

El de ojos negros cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y comenzó a estudiar el decaído perfil femenino que lo acompañaba. Al menos le daba puntos por haber tenido una buena idea de donde ocultarse.

Finalmente su cerebro hizo conexión recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho tan felizmente el día anterior sobre Sakura y si a eso le sumaba lo que todos sabían: los sentimientos de la de ojos perla...

¡Oh! Así que ya lo había descubierto y sabiendo que todo Konoha le ofrecería su compasión la chica había decidido ocultarse.

Quería decirle que era tonta en ponerse así por su mejor amigo, pero Sasuke no era tan bastardo con alguien que nunca lo había molestado en realidad. Resopló.

— Ya somos dos evadiendo a la gente de la Villa, juro que si hay más ventanas rotas en mi casa cuando regrese, probablemente tengan que mandarme a prisión para evitar una serie de homicidios contra fans estúpidas ¿Quién da regalos aventándolos contra los cristales?

La jovencita rió suavemente, haciendo que el ex vengador se sintiera un poco mejor consigo mismo por no haberla hecho llorar. Primera vez en su vida que pasaba algo así, si lo pensaba todas las mujeres que se relacionaban con él de una u otra forma terminaban hechas un mar de lágrimas.

— Sus seguidoras son bastante… apasionadas.

— Están locas; todas y cada una de ellas.

Hinata sonrió de mejor ánimo, agradecida que él no preguntara nada. En sus ojos había podido ver que él sabía la razón de su corazón roto y simplemente había esquivado el tema.

Miró al frente sin observar realmente lo que ocurría en la pantalla.

Nunca antes se había detenido a analizar la personalidad del último de los Uchiha de manera seria. Muchas veces pensó en él, sí, pero como el amigo perdido del chico al que entregó su corazón irremediablemente. Si era sincera jamás lo había visto como un posible amigo o aliado, sólo alguien a quien Naruto quería como un hermano.

Se sintió mal consigo misma, notando lo ciega que había sido.

El rubio consiguió ver algo en Sasuke que hasta unos segundos atrás ella no había contemplado posible: el último de los Uchiha, pese a su rudo exterior, era un alma noble y amable, que sólo pedía ser respetado para hacer lo mismo.

Sonrió decidiendo que era su turno de ser generosa con él.

— Pediré algunas botanas ¿Quiere algo? Yo invito.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente desconcertado por la oferta, pero recordando que ésa chica nunca había pertenecido a su club de fan's y que era considerada la persona más amable de toda Konoha, encogió los hombros.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir?

La de cabello purpura colocó un dedo en su barbilla y pensó unos instantes.

— Una soda de cola grande, palomitas acarameladas grandes, papas a la francesa y unos nachos grandes.

El de cabello negro la miró completamente fuera de sí.

¿Era ésa chica real? ¿Podría comer todo eso sin sentir culpa por su peso como cualquier otra mujer normal lo haría?

— ¿No estás a dieta?

La joven se sonrojó rápidamente al darse cuenta que la "anormal" era ella, parecía una glotona.

— ¡Yo…! ¡No! Bueno… quiero decir… No me gustan las dietas, nunca he… Debe verme como una máquina de comer sin cerebro.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo, irónicamente.

— No me refería a eso, es sólo que todas las chicas que conozco parecen estar a dieta eternamente. Nunca he entendido por qué lo hacen; a los hombres les gusta un poco de carne y no solo huesos.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida ante la nueva información.

— Siempre creí lo contrario, pensé que entre más delgadas más atractivas resultaban.

Sasuke chasqueó la boca.

— No dudo que haya tipos que crean eso, pero en lo personal no encuentro atractivo contar las vertebras de la columna de una mujer. Entiendo que haya mujeres delgadas de esa manera de forma natural, pero además, tú no lo necesitas, estás bien como estás… — Se detuvo notando un nuevo sonrojo en la chica de al lado y luchó para que él no mostrara uno. Desprendiéndose ligeramente del sofá negó con la cabeza. — Quiero decir, tu cuerpo es atractiv… Ahm… Eres una kunoichi, haces el suficiente ejercicio como para no tener obesidad y… Bueno, no lo necesitas ¡¿Está bien?!

Terminó un poco enfadado consigo mismo, pero ella sólo sonrió suavemente, logrando que el de ojos negros sintiera que algo estaba mal con su estomago. Quizás debía rechazar la oferta de comida gratis, puesto que sus entrañas parecían haber dado vuelta en sí mismas y su corazón latía rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke siempre supo que amaba la comida picante, así que los totopos con chiles jalapeños resultaron ser una excelente botana para él. Mordió uno y sonrió de medio lado al escuchar la risa de Hinata.

— Sasuke-kun, creo que tienes razón, si lo comparo con las misiones, las muertes en las películas son bastante… tontas. — Comentó entre risas la de ojos perla.

El de cabello negro asintió dándole razón, no sabiendo en qué momento dentro de las tres horas que habían transcurrido juntos ella había dejado de hablarle formalmente, pero lo prefería de ésa manera. Jamás había sido bueno con todos esos protocolos de la sociedad.

Se inclinó un poco como tratando de acercarse más a la pantalla, puesto que por lo que aparentaba ocurrir dentro de poco eso era lo que estaba esperando ver desde hace mucho.

Finalmente cuando el zombie levantó su cabeza ensangrentada, el último Uchiha sonrió complacido con lo que le colgaba de los dientes.

— ¡Por fin! Lo ves Hyuuga, esa sí es la verdadera forma de un corazón y no esas cosas raras que hacen de dos curvas encontradas. — Frunció el ceño. — Nunca he entendido por qué lo representan así. Me parece raro.

Ya que su compañera de cine se había quedado en silencio varios segundos volteó a verla intrigado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó pensando que tal vez su comentario la había descolocado, quizás toda esa sangre y violencia eran mucho para ella.

Hinata se sonrojó por enésima ocasión ese día.

— Nada… Es sólo que…

Sasuke contrajo las cejas. ¿Lo vería ella como un tipo violento y sádico? Vamos, como pensaban de él la mayor parte del mundo.

La idea no le sentó nada bien.

— Dilo. — Ordenó de manera fría y la heredera jugó con la tela de su falda.

— Es sólo que… Bueno, siempre he pensado que los corazones que hacen para éste tipo de días tienen la forma de… Un trasero al revés. — Terminó de decir en apenas un hilo de voz noqueando completamente al Uchiha quien después de recuperarse y para desconcierto de la Hyuuga; y aún de él mismo, rió suavemente, como hacía muchos años atrás no recordaba hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Hazlo Hyuuga, sé que quieres hacerlo.

— Pe-Pero, Sasuke-kun ¿Y si alguien me ve?

El de ojos negros resopló.

— Sabes perfectamente bien que nadie más entrará, sólo estamos tú y yo y en caso de que alguien apareciera, entonces, si te molesta podría enviarle mis flamas especiales.

Abrió los ojos asustada.

— No-No-No sería necesario eso, sólo…

El Uchiha cansado de ver como la joven veía con deseo el asiento de adelante rodó los ojos.

— Hyuuga, llevamos cinco horas aquí, debes estar cansada, sólo sube los pies y ponte cómoda.

Ella tragó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa. Antes de que pudiera sonrojarse, con su característica rapidez Sasuke pasó los brazos por debajo de su espalda y piernas y la acomodó de la manera en que la chica deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Gritó sorprendida, sujetándose de manera rápida de los hombros de él, pues era lo que tenía su alcance.

El ex vengador sólo la miró como si le hubiera ganado la más importante jugada de su vida.

— Lo ves, estás mejor así. — Comentó y siguió viendo las escenas llenas de sangre y gore, no notando que la de ojos perla no podía despegar su mirada de él mientras sentía su corazón querer escapar por su garganta.

Los gritos de terror en el fondo completamente olvidados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Creo que ésta ha sido la peor película de todas las que hemos visto. — Comentó el ex vengador sintiéndose decepcionado de la "película estelar". Secretamente no sabía si su molestia era por el argumento en sí o porque significaba que las horas a lado de Hinata estaban por acabar.

Nunca había sido bueno manejando sus sentimientos, y mucho menos entendiéndolos, pero estaba completamente claro que la presencia de la chica Hyuuga no sólo no le molestaba, si no que le resultaba agradable y hasta insuficiente al pensar en que pronto se separarían.

Una especie de malestar se instaló en él al entender que tal vez nunca hablarían, comerían y hasta reirían de ésta manera de nuevo.

Cruzó los brazos en su pecho incomodo.

— Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun. Éstas han sido las muertes más predecibles de todas. — Giró a verlo de manera triste. — Me gustó más la cuarta película.

Uchiha asintió estando de acuerdo con ella y mirándola fugazmente de reojo.

Sus ojos, al encontrarse con los perla volaron de nuevo a la pantalla.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Jamás se había sentido así con una chica… o chico.

Cierto que la persona en la que más confianza tenía era en Naruto, pero el rubio nunca había logrado ponerlo nervioso solo con verlo, ni había distinguido extraños y brillosos patrones en sus ojos… Tal vez estaba en problemas.

Tragó.

Si es que todo eso era una especie de enamoramiento o atracción, definitivamente sabía que vendrían momentos muy malos, puesto que la chica que estaba logrando todo eso en él, también estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Seguro que una mujer como Hinata no era del tipo que olvidara rápido.

Sus cejas casi se tocaron, desconcertado.

— Apuesto a que el siguiente en morir es el de la lámpara a la que se le está acabando la pila. — Añadió ella haciendo que el Uchiha saliera de sus pensamientos y sonriera de manera oscura.

Bueno, no podía negar que fuera un estratega y que para descubrir qué quería y cómo lo obtendría, debía pasar más tiempo con la Hyuuga.

— Bien, acepto tu oferta. Una cena a que la siguiente es la niña del oso de felpa.

Hinata lo volteó a ver con los ojos sorprendidos, no había pensado en que él realmente jugaría de esa manera. Pero si era sincera no le molestaba. No importaba quién perdiera o ganara, el apostar una cena quería decir que pasarían más tiempo juntos, en otra ocasión.

Sonrió y asintió.

— Está bien, una cena. — Confirmó.

De pronto en la pantalla ambos sujetos por los que estaban apostando los jóvenes, se separaron de su grupo, haciendo que los Shinobis abrieran los ojos ansiosos por saber quién sería la víctima.

— Lili, por favor, tienes que correr. Yo los retrasaré ¡Debes de salvarte! — Explicó el chico de la lámpara heroicamente, a lo que la pequeña niña no respondió pues estaba paralizada de miedo ya que detrás del joven una horda de zombies estaban por alcanzarlos.

Con su pequeño dedito señaló lo que veía y en cuanto el tipo volteó fueron atacados, muriendo ambos… Para decepción de Sasuke y diversión de Hinata.

— Mierda.

La heredera siguió riendo varios segundos notando cómo el de cabello negro la mirada por el rabillo de su ojo sonriendo de medio lado.

— Esto no se acaba Hyuuga, no hasta que haya un ganador.

Una idea llegó a la mente de la fémina, quien contempló varios segundos decirlo o no, sin morir de vergüenza.

Finalmente levantó los ojos lentamente, quitándole la respiración a Sasuke; aunque ella no lo supo.

— ¿Y si apostamos una cena, comida o desayuno por cada personaje? Hasta que termine la película y quede un sobreviviente.

El cerebro Uchiha hizo corto circuito durante varios segundos, hasta que, poco a poco, pudo hacerlo funcionar de nuevo.

Miró hacia delante tratando de ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro al saber que tantas apuestas significaban mucho más tiempo con la chica a su lado.

— Bien, Hyuuga, tenemos un trato.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— Un boleto para el maratón de vampiros en la sala V.I.P.

— ¿Kiba Inuzuka, verdad?

Ayako miró al joven amigo de Hinata depositar casi con odio el dinero de la entrada y entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

— Sí, quiero entrar al estúpido maratón de éste año. No voy a permitir que Hinata pase de nuevo diez horas con el bastardo de Uchih…

— Es su novio, te lo recuerdo, y todo gracias al maratón del año pasado. — Respondió orgullosa de su buena visión la mujer.

Un año atrás había mirado a dos solitarios jóvenes entrar a la función de terror, sólo para salir como interesantes amigos y unos meses después regresar como novios: para gusto y/o terror de la población de Konoha; dependiendo de a quién se le preguntara: En su caso no había mayor beneplácito.

Kiba resopló enfurecido.

— Si Hinata no se hubiera ocultado allí…

— ¡En fin! No hay vuelta atrás, chico-perro. Además la función está llena…

— ¿Qué? ¡Mentira! Lo mismo le dijiste a Shino y lo mandaste a ésa espantosa película. No ha sido el mismo desde entonces.

Ayako encogió lo hombros.

— Yo se lo advertí.

— Como sea. Sé que no es verdad y que en éste momento deben estar solos… — Kiba comenzó a dudar ante la sonrisa picara de la mujer, que trataba de transmitirle ideas a través de las ondas telepáticas de su mente. — Comiendo del mismo plato y bebiendo de la misma soda… — Puso cara de asco. — O peor aún, besándose…

— ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre que harán en una función, a solas, con diez horas por delante? Probablemente ni siquiera vean las películas. — Rió felizmente. — Seguro que aprovecharan la oscuridad.

Y el Inuzuka tuvo que correr al sanitario intentando no vomitar ante la imagen que la mujer había tatuado en su mente.

Ayako sonrió orgullosa, nadie se metía con ella, la última y más grande SasuHina Shipper.

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-,**

En éste momento en un grupo en FB estamos concursando con OneShot's SasuHina's, si me pudieran regalar un like y/o un comentario (Si les gustó la historia) se los agradecería :D  
Sólo agreguen a la direccion URL de FB, quitando los espacios: SasuhinaForever /photos / a.1557662857825855.1073741866.1411536195771856 / 1557662897825851 / ?type=1&amp;theater  
Les recomiendo mucho la historia de "The Last" que también está participando, de otra autora n.n


End file.
